The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by TeaandLanaDelRey
Summary: What happens when the boys and girls from Gallagher Girl get together with all our Hunger Games favorites? What if Peeta wasn't from the same district as Katniss? What if it was the fourth Quarter Quell? Disclaimer: Everything but the OC(which is mine) belongs to both Ally Carter and Suzanne Collins Rating is T, but subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Loveys-**

**So I've been thinking about doing this for a while. I've seen a few other fanfics with this kind of idea behind them, however they never went at all like I wanted them to so this is my version of a Hunger Games, Gallagher Girl crossover!**

GLIMMER POV

I was sitting on the plush, white coach watching the other districts reapings. It was the 4th Quarter Quell and this time the 'surprise' was that added to the traditional boy and girl tribute, there would also be third tribute who was picked out of both boys and girls, furthermore there was no volunteering this year. Most of the tributes from other districts would be scared out of their minds to be facing 12 extra tributes, I'm not. When you come from district one you can't be scared. however, the fact that there would be three extra tributes from each career district did make the planning on the career pack a tad more difficult. When you have, presumably, three strong fighters from districts 1,2,4, and 11 theres bound to be some conflict.

I surface from my thoughts and look over at my fellow tributes, a set of twins named Macey and Marvel. They were making snide remarks about the other tributes. I should be paying attention, getting to know my competition, but for some reason my mind keeps drifting elsewhere. I continued to watch the two of them, smiling and laughing. They seemed so close, a kind of close that normally doesn't exist in district one, where our minds are so clouded with the material things around us that we can't see two feet in front of us. I didn't see how they could be so happy when they were about to go to a fight to the death. They would easily be each others biggest weakness in the games, I doubted hey could kill one another when it came to it. That just makes it easier for me, I remind myself bitterly. Though I do wish that I didn't have to kill my own district partners, someone will have to do it eventually.

The reapings were over, I'll have to pay attention to the recap. First came our district. Our faces popped up on the screen with our names displayed below. From district two a brutal looking boy named Cato, a twisted looking girl named Clove, and an exotic beauty named Rebecca. They would't make bad allies, i mused, though probably not the most trustworthy... From district three there were several wimpy looking skinny kids... Liz, Jonas, and one other girl...not at all threatening in weaponry but, they were known for being geniuses, in the 96th games one of them one by rigging traps. Our allies from district four would be two boys named Zachary and Finnick, the girl would die in the bloodbath and not worth a second thought. From district five one girl caught my attention. A fiery red head named Marissa. Something about her seemed sly and untrustworthy. I'd have to keep an eye on her...

From district 6 all the kids looked like deer in the headlights, one particular girl named ...Anna? Maybe? Was the brunt of several remarks from the twins. District seven were all twelve year olds who probably wouldn't make it past the first day or two. From district eight the tributes were the same as always, one girl Talia, Trina? Tina! That was it, her skirt pulled up so high, you could see her lacey panties when she climbed up the stage, earning more chuckles from the two sitting next t me. District nines tribute Peeta looked a tad threatening, but with a career pack as large as this one, there would be nothing to worry about. Gale and Cameron from district 10 were so calm that it was unnerving seeing this aura of confidence from a non-career district, but the other girls hysterics made up for both of their calm, cool demeanors. Now from district eleven our other alliance members were two muscular, tall boys, Thresh and Grant, and a tiny girl named Rue. Normally I'd just write her off, but something bout her made her seem... useful. Last, but not least, the rats of district twelve provided two girls and a boy... I think their names were Rye, Madge, and Katniss. The boy was huge, but both the girls were on the petite side.

It looks like a tough group, hopefully some of the other careers will die before I have to kill them. I need to head to bed so that I'll have some energy for the long ride to the capitol tomorrow.

**What did you think? I appreciate any reviews including suggestions on plot, ships, etc.**

**However, unlike my other fic, ****_Capitol Trials,_**** this one does have more of a structure, so I may not use all of your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Loveys!**

**Not much to say today ;p**

CAMMIE POV

"Camster, hey, Cams, wake up," Gale said nudging me, "We're almost there."

I blinked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Hmm?"

"The capitol, we're almost there!" He was grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning. Most tributes from our district would be cowering with fear, but not us. Unlike most tributes from our district we had taught ourselves how to use weapons, trained ourselves how to fight and survive. It was all part of the plan... I returned his grin and stood up. We looked out the windows as the Capitol hurtled closer and closer as the seconds passed. I could see crowds of the people in the distance, dyed skin, hair, and crazy hats. We could see one another clearly now. The were roaring wildly pointing, clapping, waving, and smiling. Gale and I exchanged a knowing look than gazed out at our audience smirking like we knew something they didn't. I blew a kiss or two and Gale winked at a few 'lucky ladies'.

The other girl was sitting at the table staring out at nothing. Gale and i rolled our eyes at each other, it was like she'd given up already, not even trying to better her chances. It seemed like it was an unspoken vow between Gale and I to give her a chance, she was so small. She deserved to at least feel some kind of hope and happiness before she was herded like cattle to slaughter (I'm district 10 get it, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. Okay, okay! Tough crowd, sheesh!)

"Hey come over here!" she barley glances over at me before going back to twiddling her thumbs, "Come on, its beautiful..." This s=time she full on ignores me.

"Cammie she's not worth your time, if she's not mature enough to at least try and help herself, why does she deserve our attention?" Gale said reasonably. Now this got her attention, every girl in the district had a crush on Gale. She seemed to be no exception. She quietly rised from her seat and popped up next to us smiling shyly at the crowd. Gale nudged me and winked before hoisting the girl who couldn't be more than 13 onto his shoulders. She was so starstruck by him that if he hadn't been holding her she probably would have fainted.

I giggled to myself shaking my head and he nudged my elbow again. The crowd was going wild at his act of compassion towards his younger district member. I had to admit, I was surprised with Gale. He's a great guy and everything, but sometimes he can be a bit... selfish? Arrogant? Stubborn?

I reach for his hand and rest my head on the girls knee. We probably looked like a picture perfect set of tributes. There was the sweet one, the handsome one, and the... smart one? I'm not really sure what I am... Together Gale and I, according to the Capitol, were the 'confident, and mysterious up and comers from district 10.


End file.
